Tie me up
by Sawako'chann02
Summary: Tony Stark se conocía bien cuando se trataba de sexo. Lo que no esperó fueron esos sueños que comenzaron a llenar sus noches: ser atado a su propia cama, con un hombre dándole placer a través de la dominación, y él disfrutando el amarre de las sogas y la presión que ellas ejercían en su cuerpo. Nunca esperó que un extraño apareciera para cumplirlas. Stony. Two-shot. Bondage. AU.
1. 1- Fantasías sexuales

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, vuelvo de nuevo por aquí ésta vez trayendo una historia muy diferente a lo que escribo, hasta estoy algo nerviosa jajajaja pero vamos, quería hacer algo así xD Mientras me doy un espacio para escribir mi otro fic, he decidido hacer esta historia corta. Ya saben, un regalito de año nuevo que espero (ojalá que sí) les guste :D_

_Este fic contendrá solamente dos capítulos (__**two-shot**__). Tenía pensando en hacerlo one-shot, pero era mucho y preferí cortarlo xD_

_No, no es nada trágico como "Nunca olvides que te quiero" es sólo para calentar el cuerpo en estos tiempos de intenso frío 7u7 tampoco tiene una gran trama en particular xD_

_Nunca pensé hacer algo así y es mi primera vez escribiéndolo, así que no sé sus reacciones (espero sean buenas). Aclararé que no tendrá realmente mucha violencia y S&M, simplemente algo subido de nivel y "__**bondage"**__, ligero también. Para quienes no sepan, el bondage es la excitación por atar o dejarse atar._

_Sin nada más que decir, nos leemos en las notas finales :D_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Tie me up**

_1.- Fantasías sexuales._

Tony Stark siempre se había sentido cómodo entre máquinas. Sus creaciones eran como una extensión de sí mismo, de su propio intelecto y de su propio corazón. Años fabricándolas, siendo parte de ellas, entregando todo de su ingenio y tiempo. Es por eso que después de años de trabajar en su propia empresa para levantarla a la cúspide del mundo, necesitaba un descanso. No uno prolongado, pero sí uno especial. De una noche, no más. No deseaba ningún compromiso, ninguna promesa de amor_—que claramente no cumpliría, como todo buen playboy—._ Durante una temporada corta había decidido probar suerte con su asistente personal: Pepper Potts. Pero ella era controladora rayando a lo maniático, fría, centralizadora… y no lo calentaba lo suficiente. Tenían buen sexo, excelente comunicación. Pero a ella le faltaba soltura. Era muy fría en cuanto a la intimidad.

Tony se conocía bien cuando se trataba de sexo, y decir que ciertas prácticas no le gustaban, sería mentir. Simplemente tenía ciertos prejuicios, un puesto, y orgullo que defender. Una cosa era confiarle cualquier cosa a Pepper, y otra muy diferente, hablarle de sus fantasías sexuales. Incluso él tenía miedo de llevarlas a cabo. Libertad sexual, eso sonaba bien, pero no cuando tenía una inclinación en particular. Las revistas lo conocían por ser un hombre de muchas mujeres, y relaciones extremadamente cortas. Pero lo que nadie—_o casi nadie—_sabía sobre él, es que también gustaba de los hombres. Le encantaban las mujeres, era muy claro: sus pechos firmes, desnudos; la manera de ondearse, su sensualidad desbordante y natural. Pero también le atraía el cuerpo masculino, llegando al punto de calentarse al pensar en una polla. Gracias a su renombre, tenía miedo de que la prensa—_tan entrometida como era_—llegase a darse cuenta de su intimidad. No es que le diera vergüenza, pero había luchado mucho tiempo para que Industrias Stark alcanzara su éxito, como para ver desmoronarse su sueño gracias a sus fechorías.

Nunca se lo contó a nadie. Hasta aquel día en que estuvo borracho en una fiesta con Loki, embriagándose a más no poder—_tenía que ser un buen anfitrión_—y le había confesado a su amigo su reticencia a dejarle conocer al mundo su bisexualidad. El ojiverde lo había animado un par de veces a conseguir a alguien, hasta le había dado un par de ideas para disfrazarse, pero no terminaba por convencerlo. Era un hombre muy conocido, ganándose portadas de revistas importantes y entrevistas televisivas, como para dejarse ver por cualquiera. Nunca se sabía cuándo alguien pudiera usar algo en su contra, como grabar el sexo con él y venderlo al medio informativo para ganar unos cuantos millones. No señor. Aunque tampoco sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estamparse contra cualquier hombre y hacer cosas sucias.

Así que guardó sus secretos en su mente, o trató de hacerlo. Aquel problema venía rondándole la cabeza ya tres meses, todas las noches sin cesar. Soñaba cosas raras, incluso para él y su loco cerebro avanzado. Al principio eran pequeños flashes donde era besado ardientemente por un hombre. Otros más incluyeron masturbación, e incluso felaciones. Aquello era hasta cierto punto normal, pero no esperó soñar con ser atado a su propia cama, con un hombre dándole placer a través de la dominación. Y mucho menos se imaginó a él disfrutando el amarre de las sogas y la presión que ellas ejercían en su cuerpo. Cuando despertó se sentía espantado y acalorado, con una enorme erección entre sus piernas que se negó a atender por dignidad. La ducha fría fue mejor en esa ocasión, pues se sentía como un depravado sexual por siquiera pensar_—inconscientemente—_en eso. Oh, joder.

Pasó algún par de noches sin querer dormir, teniendo miedo de volver al escenario donde era sometido. En su vida, jamás, había dejado que nadie pasara encima de él. No sabía por qué carajos ahora deseaba que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar. Y de qué manera… así que tuvo que confesarle a Loki—_su único confidente sexual—_sobre sus sueños frustrados. Le solicitó—_a su manera—_que lo ayudara a deshacerse del problema que venía pesándole y no le dejaba concentrarse completamente en su trabajo. La respuesta que recibió no había sido la que esperaba, pues el otro simplemente se había encogido de hombros anunciándole que la única manera de dejar escapar aquella frustración, era llevándola a cabo. Él se negó, por supuesto. Consideró más opciones, como ir a terapia, acostarse con mujeres diferentes, incluso ir la psicólogo. Desechó cada una de ellas. Y prefirió seguir con su vida normal, hasta una semana después de haberle confesado a Loki su problema sexual.

Era viernes en la noche, y habían salido después de la hora normal debido al exceso de trabajo e informes de fin de mes. El ojiverde trabajaba con él, como su mano derecha debido a su ambición y asertividad por ver el mundo de las finanzas, aunado a su especial ingenio y tenacidad, eran una bomba juntos. Trabajaban como equipo, se trataban como enemigos, pero se querían como familia. Nunca podría fijarse en Loki por dos grandes motivos. En primer lugar, porque ese hombre era insufrible, quizá algo despiadado y de mente inestable a su parecer. Y en segundo lugar, porque tenía una relación estable con su hermano mayor: Thor Odinson. No eran hermanos de sangre, pues el pelinegro era adoptado. Así que no veía nada mal en su relación. Salvo por la paciencia del rubio musculoso por ser el único que soportaba a Loki.

Estaba en su oficina recogiendo sus últimos papeles y juntando la información tardía que acababa de recibir de una secretaria, cuando la puerta rechinó en señal de ser abierta. Esperaba que fuera Pepper, pero ella siempre se molestaba en tocar antes de entrar. La única persona que podía darse el lujo de invadir su privacidad sin tantito respeto, era Loki. No se equivocó cuando observó sus grandes ojos a los metros de distancia que los separaban de la puerta al escritorio. Le indicó que pasara con un gesto, y volvió la vista al ordenador para seguir recopilando la información.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido. —le murmuró, sin despegar la vista de lo que hacía en la pantalla. Sus dedos se movían con rapidez por el teclado, apenas rozando las teclas, como si sus dedos hubieran memorizado el teclado. Loki se acercó al ventanal que estaba a su costado, admirando la ciudad desde el rascacielos donde trabajaban. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, mientras lo único que se escuchaba era el constante golpeteo de sus dedos en las teclas, y el avance de las manecillas del reloj.

—Sí, es hora de irme. —reconoció, dándose la vuelta y yendo de vuelta a la puerta—. Deberías dejar de trabajar ya, eso puede esperar a mañana. —y esperó por lo menos alguna respuesta sarcástica del moreno, pero nada llegó. Loki gruñó con fastidio, pues cuando Stark trabajaba todo el alrededor parecía ser burdo. No había nada que lo despegara de sus labores, quizá por eso se veía tan estresado los últimos días. Cuando recordó algo sobre su amigo, una chispa se avivó en sus flamantes ojos, y tomó la perilla de la puerta para irse. Sin embargo su lengua quemaba por decir algo, por alentar la curiosidad del millonario—. Ojalá disfrutes tu noche, Stark. —y la intención se remarcó en sus palabras, pues al momento el mencionado alzó la mirada y se le quedó viendo fijamente, intentando descubrir sus motivos ocultos. Pero él simplemente sonrió y cerró la puerta tras su marcha de la oficina del CEO.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Estacionó su elegante _Audi R8_ en el tecnológico garaje de la Torre Stark y bajó con gesto cansado rumbo al elevador que lo llevaría a la cima de su hogar. Vivía en el centro de Nueva York, siendo a veces molestado por el continuo y odioso tráfico de las mañanas, pero nada que él no pudiera controlar. Era su propio jefe, así que no importaba mucho si llegaba retrasado un par de minutos. Presionó el número setenta y esperó pacientemente, cerrando los ojos y deseando solamente poder aventarse en su cama para dormir y mandar todo al carajo. La presión que estaba sintiendo era mucha, a comparación de otros meses. Así que cuando escuchó el suave pitido anunciándole que había llegado a su destino, simplemente bajó de ahí con gesto agotado. Caminó el par de pasos por el recibidor y llegó a la puerta principal, donde abrió al introducir un par de dígitos para la seguridad.

Encendió las luces de la sala y suspiró. A veces sentía todo tan espacioso y vacío. Tan solo y silencioso. Ojalá y pronto terminara su proyecto de virtualidad sobre el que tanto venía trabajando hasta el cansancio, emocionándose ante la idea de tener en sus manos el avance al siglo nuevo. Una Inteligencia Artificial que pudiera obedecerlo sin rechistar, como un mayordomo. Aún tenía que pensar severamente sobre el nombre, pero faltaba un par de meses todavía para poder terminarlo. Se sintió fatigado por el traje pegado de Armani que estaba usando, así que se despojó del saco y lo aventó descuidadamente sobre el sofá. Estaba a punto de prepararse un café, cuando notó algo que antes no estaba. Un pequeño sobre blanco reposaba sobre su mesilla de centro, alineada entre sus cómodos sillones de cuero. Alzó una ceja con confusión, pues no recordaba haber puesto nada ahí por la mañana. Aunque quizá debido al estrés no se acordaba. Debía ser eso, pues nadie_—absolutamente nadie—_podía entrar en su casa, salvo él. Se inclinó para tomar el objeto entre sus manos, y se incorporó para poder abrirlo, pero un movimiento detrás de él lo alertó lo suficiente para soltarlo y dejarlo caer al suelo.

Fue rápido, pero no más que la tela negra que se ciñó a sus ojos, llevándolo un poco hacia atrás debido a la fuerza ejercida. Su sorpresa se agrandó cuando sintió un cuerpo firme y duro en su espalda, un pecho grande que se pegaba a él. Jadeó con sorpresa y trató de apartarse, pero el extraño fue más rápido y tomó sus muñecas con firmeza, sorprendiéndolo por lo rápido que había atado la tela sobre sus ojos. Un miedo se apoderó de él y bailó sobre toda su columna vertebral, mandándole un escalofrío involuntario y tenue. Comenzó a respirar de forma rápida en cuanto aquel extraño utilizó lo que parecía ser una soga y ató ambas manos tras su espalda. Trató de zafarse, pero el agarre estaba bien hecho. Abrió la boca para gritar, y lo hizo, claro que lo hizo. Lo maldijo una y otra vez sin parar, mientras era parcialmente ignorado por su atacante.

—¿¡Quieres dinero, joyas, muebles!? ¡Llévate todo, no me interesa! —dramatizó, mientras la adrenalina subía por su cuerpo. No sentía al otro hombre cerca, y tenía miedo de que lo dejara ahí, abandonado a su suerte con los ojos vendados al igual que las muñecas—. ¡Te encontraré y créeme, no tengo ningún tipo de consideración a-!

—_Shhh_… —aquel hombre posó su dedo índice en torno a sus labios con total paciencia, acunándolo en su murmullo suave, que se escuchó tan cerca de él que quizá estuviera a pocos centímetros de distancia—. No me interesan tus muebles, ni tus joyas… mucho menos el dinero. No vengo por cosas materiales. —y aquella voz profunda, sensual, caló dentro de sus huesos. Sus rodillas temblaron ante la posibilidad que estaba formándose en su cabeza.

—¿A qué has venido, entonces? —cuestionó aún con el dedo sobre sus labios, sintiendo su textura cuando hablaba—. ¿Acaso alguien te ordenó matarme? —y tragó saliva duro, ante la sola idea de morir en el silencio, en su propia casa, sin nadie que pudiera auxiliarlo. Tenía enemigos, lo sabía, pero nunca se le hizo necesario contratar a un equipo de guardaespaldas… hasta ahora. Pero una suave risa inundó el silencio, llenándolo.

—No, no he venido a matarte. —y las manos grandes de aquel extraño se deslizaron por su abotonada camisa, jugando con los bordes y luego introduciendo las yemas por debajo, sintiendo la piel caliente contra su tacto. Tony se removió—. He venido por ti. Quiero que disfrutes esta noche. —murmuró sobre su oreja, para después dar un lametón suave que siguió su camino hasta el lóbulo, donde mordió con suavidad, arrancándole un jadeo involuntario. Su respiración se agitó y algo dentro de él emergió.

—No voy a disfrutar nada si me tienes amarrado y a ciegas, estúpido. —espetó con dureza, para ver si de esa forma al menos el otro le quitaba la venda para poder saber quién era su atacante, y luego identificarlo en la denuncia que planeaba hacer. Las cosas no iban a quedarse así, por supuesto. Nadie tenía el derecho de meterse a su casa y hacer todo aquello. Sin embargo, volvió a escuchar una risa, y ésta vez aquellas grandes manos se deslizaron por su torso, abriendo a su paso la camisa blanca. Se sentía sofocado, y el aire le faltaba.

—¿No te gusta? Porque yo sé que tienes ciertas… fantasías sexuales. —y tras sus palabras, los labios se dirigieron a su mejilla para depositar un beso húmedo, delineando después con la lengua la barba perfectamente cortada de Stark. Algo dentro de él se sintió alerta cuando escuchó decirle aquello. ¿Fantasías sexuales? Él no le había contado a nadie sobre sus_… un momento._ Suspiró exasperado, uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas.

—Loki. Fue él, ¿cierto? —y tomó un monosílabo del otro como respuesta afirmativa a su sospecha—. Ese bastardo me las va a pagar. —murmuró con los dientes apretados, mientras sentía la lengua del otro hombre trazar un camino hacia su cuello; sus manos traviesas avanzando hacia arriba al ritmo de sus botones abriéndose—. No sé cómo jodidos te llames, pero puedo ofrecerte el doble de lo que ese chiflado te ha pagado por hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo suéltame y prometo no tomar represalias en tu contra. —habló al aire todo lo sereno y calmado que pudo, sintiendo como todo movimiento se detenía abruptamente. El extraño pareció removerse y luego incorporarse, pegando sus cuerpos y devolviendo sus manos al inicio de sus caderas, atrayéndolo.

—Lo siento, pero no puedes. —declaró con voz triunfal, aquella que hizo eco en la memoria de Stark. Ya había escuchado aquel tono, estaba casi seguro de haberlo ido en otra parte—. Loki no me ha pagado con dinero. —y volvió al ataque de sus manos ascendiendo por su pecho, desabrochando por fin la camisa entera pero sin poder quitársela debido al amarre que mantenía en su espalda. Aflojó un poco la corbata, pero no la retiró. Envolvió una de sus fuertes manos en ella y atrajo su cuello para quedar a unos pequeños milímetros de su boca. Tony podía sentir la respiración del otro sobre su rostro, sus labios rozando los suyos. Se preguntó cómo sería su atacante, físicamente.

—¿Entonces cómo te pagó? —se aventuró a cuestionar de nuevo, sintiendo el roce de aquellos gruesos labios cuando él formulaba palabras. Se sentía tan caliente la cercanía que comenzaba a faltarle el oxígeno. El otro hombre le soltó, echándolo hacia atrás a penas dos pasos, pero lo suficiente para alejarlo de él. ¿Estaría enojado? ¿Lo dejaría ahí y se largaría? Al menos ya sabía que todo era idea de Loki, con razón sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer de su oficina. Joder, no le daría sueldo un mes entero ni aunque lo demandara, como venganza. Llevarle a alguien a su propia casa para cumplir sus fantasías era demasiado. Él no lo quería, no lo había pedido.

—Hablas demasiado. —Tony sintió como los dedos del otro se deslizaban en su boca para abrirla, y cuando intentó morderlo, una tira con una pequeña bola de goma se introdujo en su lugar, haciéndolo tensarse al saber lo que era. Un ligero sonido se escuchó y sintió el sabor a cuero de la mordaza. Su boca quedó algo abierta. Unos brazos se apretaron a su alrededor, y el castaño luchó contra ellos para intentar liberarse, gritando a pesar del horrible artefacto que le habían puesto, dejándose oír solamente jadeos ahogados. La adrenalina se precipitó por su cuerpo y dio una patada al extraño que había invadido su privacidad. Escuchó un gruñido en cuanto sintió la pierna contraria siendo golpeada levemente por su pie. Casi cantó victoria, pero el extraño cargó su cuerpo sobre su hombro, en una posición donde parecía ser un costal de papas. Pataleó para zafarse, pero el otro era más fuerte.

Los pasos resonaban por los pasillos y las escaleras al subirlas. Se agitó en cuanto escuchó una puerta ser abierta, y luego cerrada con la misma fuerza. El extraño lo aventó sin preámbulos sobre algo suave, seguramente sus sabanas puestas. Las sintió debajo de sus manos atadas, confirmando que estaban en su recámara. Aquel hombre se subió encima de él para inmovilizarlo, agachándose a su altura mientras depositaba lentos y húmedos besos sobre la piel expuesta en su cuello. Jadeó e intentó quitárselo de encima, pero fue erróneo como todos sus intentos. Jamás se había sentido tan frustrado, pero tampoco tan sofocado. Su cuerpo estaba calentándose con anticipación, agradándole aquella dominación sobre él, el misterio sobre su atacante. Entonces las manos extrañas se deslizaron por su pecho, bajando por su ingle y rozando su entrepierna con claras intenciones, arrancándole un jadeo. La hebilla de su pantalón fue abierta, y sintió aquellas manos tirando hacia abajo para quitarle la prenda. Se revolvió para apartarlo, diciéndose que aquello era demasiado ya. Intentó dar patadas en vano, y entonces las piernas del otro se acoplaron a las suyas al igual que su gran cuerpo, para mantenerlo en su lugar. La tela de los pantalones ajenos rozaba su piel desnuda, mandándole escalofríos lentos que subían por su cuerpo.

—Si no permaneces tranquilo voy a tener que atarte a la cama, ¿entendiste? —y aquella sutil advertencia fue suficiente para que él dejara de moverse. Se quedó por un momento quieto, y sin nada que hacer o poder decir siquiera. Unos labios ansiosos y cálidos volvieron a ceñirse sobre su cuello, danzando su lengua por toda la extensión y acunando sus salidas clavículas. Los dientes arañaban la sensible piel, haciéndolo jadear—. Eso es lo que te gustaría, ¿verdad? Que te amarre a la cama, sentir la soga apretando estos deliciosos muslos, dejándote expuesto ante mí. No puedo esperar a sentirlos rodeando mis caderas, mientras embisto tu culo una y otra vez, hasta que ruegues porque pare. —y mientras pronunciaba todas aquellas palabras sucias y candentes, sus manos se abrieron paso entre sus cuerpos hasta abrir sus piernas en un solo movimiento, haciendo que Tony se acelerara sin poder resistirse a la sensual voz que se mezclaba con el viento y sentía tan cerca de su oreja. Aquella amenaza y juego de palabras que lo excitaba a velocidad increíble. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, dado que no podía objetar gracias a la mordaza—. ¿No te gusta? Porque hay una parte de ti que me dice lo contrario. —y una firme mano se deslizó hasta abarcar con ella su miembro semi-erecto, por encima de la tela de los bóxer. Acarició y apretó suavemente la zona. Stark jadeó y se revolvió en respuesta.

Su camisa abierta en su totalidad fue arrancada—_literalmente—_mandando a volar la tela en pedazos. Esa camisa de seda era una de sus favoritas. Quiso moverse, pero una vez más aquel cuerpo le aplastó contra el colchón, sus labios posándose en su clavícula, bajando lentamente en un recorrido de besos hasta sus pezones, donde detuvo sus labios. Lamió cada uno de ellos con lentitud, enviándole descargas, para después encerrarlos entre sus dientes y mordisquearlos con algo de fuerza hasta conseguir ponerlos rojos y algo irritados. Sus dientes apretaron la mordaza que se mantenía alrededor de su boca, agradeciendo por primera vez que aquel gemido hubiera muerto en su garganta gracias a esa cosa. Las manos ansiosas contrarias se movieron por su cuerpo, tomando sus piernas fuertemente para que él no pudiera moverlas, quizá marcando sus dedos sobre ellas. Joder que eso le excitaba demasiado.

—Mi nombre es Steve, Tony. —le murmuró sobre la oreja, dejándole otro rastro de saliva caliente cuando volvió a lamer. _¿Steve?_ Estaba seguro que había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero no recordaba donde, y menos ahora en esta bochornosa situación. Se preguntó cómo es que sabía su nombre, pero cayó en la cuenta que quizá Loki se lo habría dicho. Una de las manos grandes se deslizó por su espalda, haciéndolo retorcerse un poco, subiendo por su nuca y acariciando sus cabellos castaños. La otra lo atrajo por la corbata que aún tenía puesta, para incorporarlo un poco mientras desataba la mordaza. La retiró con cuidado, dándole un ligero respiro al sentir que de nuevo podía volver a cerrar la mandíbula. Sintió un par de tersos labios moverse entre los suyos, sin llegar a hacer el contacto realmente como estaba esperando. Entonces una lengua traviesa se deslizó sobre su labio inferior, y los dientes contrarios jalaron y mordieron con algo de fuerza—. Quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre. —y tras esas palabras, se deslizó hacia abajo.

Su respiración comenzó a ser más irregular que antes cuando aquel hombre descendió en un camino húmedo de besos hasta su ingle, mordiendo el inicio de sus caderas. Aquella lengua traviesa se deslizó por la tela de sus bóxer, sintiendo la húmeda zona. La erección sentía que palpitaba, dura, clamando por salir. Aquella boca abarcó la punta, dándole leves mordiscos al glande, arrancándole gemidos que murieron ahogados contra sus labios firmemente cerrados. Sus manos se apretaron fuerte en torno a sus muñecas atadas, deseando poder liberarlas también. El placer se extendió por su cuerpo cuando sintió un apretón en la base de su miembro, y un pulgar presionado sobre la punta. Inclinó sus caderas hacia el puño por puro reflejo al arquear la espalda, pero la determinada mano libre de Steve le mantuvo en su sitio. Aquella mano que mantenía sobre su erección se deslizó desatando una fricción insistente y adictiva.

El placer invadió la cabeza de Tony como una niebla húmeda y espesa, ocupando todo el espacio. Aquello se sentía realmente bien. Sentía el aliento de Steve pegado a su cuello mientras su mano se deslizaba por toda su extensión, y de repente supo que su mirada estaba fija en él, en sus movimientos. No podía verlo, pero la intensidad era tan grande que lo sabía. Mordió su labio inferior ante la lujuria que creció al sentirse de repente visto, observado. Los espasmos de placer involuntarios fueron creciendo lentamente, con mayor frecuencia con cada caricia, hasta tenerlo prácticamente temblando sobre las sabanas sin aliento. Iba a acabar corriéndose en una cantidad de tiempo indecorosamente corta si seguía así.

—Quiero oírte, Tony. —le oyó susurrar sobre sus labios, con una voz que podía declarar como estimulante a su libido—. Quiero que disfrutes esto, porque no voy a parar. Tampoco iré más despacio. —la forma en que su voz formuló cada palabra le pareció tremendamente sensual. Dejó que los gemidos y jadeos que había estado conteniendo en su garganta escapasen con algo de resistencia, todavía. A cada paso amentaban de nivel, hasta que le salieron más altos de lo que había anticipado, y Tony habría jurado que hicieron que la mano de Steve se moviese más rápido—. ¿Te gusta esto? —le preguntó, pero al no obtener respuesta, simplemente aceleró más el movimiento—. Responde, Tony, hazlo. —las yemas de los dedos de su atacante presionaron su glande de manera concienzuda, frotándolo y prácticamente volviéndolo loco.

—¡_Oh_, por Dios, _sí_! —se apoyó mejor sobre la cama todo lo que el cuerpo de Steve le permitía, jadeando sin contenerse ya. Al diablo las inhibiciones. Su cintura se comenzó a mover libremente sin esa mano que le contuviera, ansioso, acompañando cada movimiento suyo, sintiendo la presión en sus muñecas atadas a juego con la venda sobre sus ojos. El sudor comenzaba a resbalar por su frente, y sentía las mejillas y las orejas calientes. La mano libre de Steve se enredó en sus crecidos cabellos castaños, largos dedos tirando de él hasta dejar a disposición su cuello para que el otro mordiera con libertad, dejando salir uno tras otro sonidos que parecían tanto sollozos como suspiros, sintiendo la familiar sensación de calor avisándole de que no quedaba mucho para que su orgasmo terminara por desatarse—. _Oh_, joder, _ahhh_… Steve, Steve, voy… voy a… —palabras que salían en exhalaciones cortas debido a su agitada respiración.

—Lo sé, Tony. Lo estoy esperando, y quiero verlo ahora. Córrete para mí. —la voz de Steve sonó ronca, demandante, agresiva. Cargada de una intensidad y lujuria que fue suficiente para transportar al castaño a la cima del placer, y hacerle caer por el precipicio. Lucecitas de colores explotaron detrás de sus cerrados ojos cuando se arqueó hacia el cuerpo del otro hombre y el placer traspasó cada célula erizándole hasta el último vello de su piel en un orgasmo tan poderoso que se corrió con fuerza en la mano del otro con un profundo sollozo ronco. Tony cayó prácticamente inerte en el colchón, respirando entre jadeos como si hubiera corrido largo tiempo sin parar. Emitió un suspiro satisfecho cuando la mano extraña le desató la venda y se la retiró.

Sus ojos se cerraron y abrieron en pestañeos para adaptarse a la luz de la habitación, y luego se abrieron con impresión al localizar y observar al hombre que le había hecho llegar al mejor orgasmo de su vida hasta ahora. Sus inconfundibles ojos azules, el corto cabello rubio, sus gruesos labios, sus facciones firmes y serias, el ligero oscurecimiento mostrando un indicio de barba creciendo… tragó duro al darse cuenta de quién estaba frente a él. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados sobre los suyos, esperando una reacción de su parte, pero nada salió. _Steve, Steve, Steve_. ¿Cómo no recordaba ese nombre? Hace un año lo había conocido en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Thor, era un amigo de su trabajo. Si no se equivocaba era policía al mando, compañero del hermano de Loki. ¿Qué jodidos hacía él ahí? Quería respuestas, pero no podía formular ninguna pregunta. Aquel día lo vio tan guapo y caballeroso con todos, que era imposible pensar que justamente acabara de hacerle todas esas cosas perversas. Le había llamado la atención su inusual forma de mirarlo durante toda la fiesta, como escudriñándolo con ojos ansiosos, pero en ese entonces aún no se debatía en su orientación sexual recién descubierta.

—Creo… —carraspeó al sentir que su voz salía en un hilo, conmocionado como estaba por el descubrimiento. ¿Todo el tiempo había sido él y su musculoso y perfecto cuerpo? Joder, de haberlo sabido lo habría disfrutado más, seguramente—. Creo que me debes una explicación, y la quiero ahora. —demandó con voz firme, sin bajar la mirada cuando éstas se encontraron. Aquellos ojos azules brillaron con algo que no supo definir, pero que le hizo tener un presentimiento. Sin embargo, se obligó a sí mismo a continuar:—. Deberías comenzar por desatarme, para así yo-

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó en tono medio burlón, mientras esparcía el semen que tenía en la mano sobre su abdomen, enviándole escalofríos. Estaba acostado y expuesto, tarde se dio cuenta—. Las explicaciones vendrán luego. No hemos terminado todavía. —y una sonrisa que distaba de ser inocente afloró su rostro, mostrándole sus blancos dientes. Tony le dio una vista rápida a su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente vestido, con unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados y una camiseta negra que se ajustaba a su pecho.

Demasiada ropa.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Espero que les haya gustado *u*_

_Quizá en este primer capítulo no se vio mucho el bondage, o el S&M (aunque de éste aclaré que no habrá mucho) pero en el capítulo siguiente será notorio, sólo se me hizo importante colocarlo como advertencia general xD_

_De verdad espero sus comentarios, ya saben, cosas en las que podría mejorar al ser novata por estos rumbos, opiniones, etc etc, todo será bienvenido y contestado :D_

_PD: mi fic actual "El tiempo entre nosotros" será actualizado hasta Enero :3_

_¡Un beso enorme!_


	2. 2- La cúspide del placer

_¡Hola!_

_Espero que su año haya empezado de maravilla :D y ya saben, cuídense de estas temperaturas horribles :S_

_Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, favoritos y seguidores, de verdad *u*_

_Espero que les guste :D_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Tie me up**

_2.- La cúspide del placer._

El silencio que reinaba sobre la habitación no hacía nada más que revolver los pensamientos de Tony. Un hombre había entrado a su casa, vendándole los ojos y poniéndole una mordaza en la boca para que se callara, llevándolo a su recámara personal para manosearlo y hacerle llegar a uno de los orgasmos más irrefrenables y placenteros que había tenido en toda su vida sexual. Y no solo era un hombre cualquiera. _Era Steve._ Un extraño que jamás pensó volver a ver y que sin embargo se encontraba enfrente, mirándolo con esos aprensivos ojos azules. Un extraño que le pareció soso, indiferente ante él, caballeroso, respetable y con un lenguaje distinguido y casual. Joder, ¿qué hacía ahí precisamente, de entre todas las personas a las que pudo haber elegido Loki? Tenía muchas preguntas, pero todo fue olvidado en cuanto Steve volvió a posar sus manos sobre su cuerpo, extendiéndolo de nueva cuenta en el colchón sin desatarlo. Por suerte la mordaza y la venda sobre los ojos no volvieron.

Steve le sonrió astutamente sin decir nada. Se quitó la playera negra que encarcelaba sus firmes músculos formados seguramente por el intenso entrenamiento en su trabajo. Los ojos del castaño se movieron por toda la extensión de piel desnuda, admirando el panorama desde su posición. Entonces Steve se inclinó hacia su cuerpo y juntó por primera vez sus labios en un demandante beso, que fue correspondido sin objetar nada. Sus lenguas se encontraron, sacándole a Tony un jadeo, danzando juntas en un lento vaivén que los enloquecía, haciéndole desear al castaño no estar atado y poder atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo. Sintió las manos del rubio vagar sobre su cuerpo desnudo libremente, acariciando con sutileza sus brazos, su torso. Cada vez más y más abajo. Una de sus manos trazó un camino descendente, y eludiendo el miembro de Tony abarcó un testículo sintiéndolo contraerse con placer. Stark gruñó contra su boca sin apartar la mirada de aquel azul absorbente cuando los dedos del rubio llegaron al estrecho anillo de músculos que se encontraba más abajo. El castaño reaccionó ante eso, un sonido ronco y profundo brotando de lo más hondo de su pecho, gimiendo en respuesta por puro reflejo y cortando el beso. Emitió un jadeo más ronco en cuanto sintió un dedo presionar, hundiéndolo dentro de él poco a poco, cada vez más adentro. Se revolvió, totalmente agitado y sin poder creer que su erección estuviera levantándose de nuevo en menos de diez minutos. Steve le sonrió y se alejó, dejándolo claramente necesitado.

—Supongo que estarás un poco entumido de los brazos por la posición. —señaló, mientras daba un vistazo rápido a su espalda. Tony gruñó en respuesta, sin que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca. El rubio lo miró durante largos minutos, enfocándose en sus piernas desnudas, entonces algo pareció brillar en su mirada y tomó la mordaza que había tirado por ahí. Intentó colocarla la boca del moreno, pero éste mantenía sellados sus labios—. Tony, no me obligues a hacerlo por las malas. —le recomendó, acostándose sobre su cuerpo y juntando ambos torsos calientes y desnudos. El castaño negó con un gesto, no queriendo volver a sentir en su boca el extraño sabor del cuero, y mucho menos aquella bola impidiéndole cerrar la boca. Todavía le dolía un poco la mandíbula. Steve le observó con mirada dura, y finalmente descendió su mano izquierda hasta su miembro, agarrando sorpresivamente su miembro, y comenzando nuevamente a moverla lentamente como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. La sensación que disparó a Tony, aunado al orgasmo recién obtenido, le hicieron exhalar el aire, logrando el ojiazul de ésta forma meter la mordaza y amarrarla tras su nuca en un movimiento, como antes—. Mucho mejor. —le guiñó un ojo con coquetería y se levantó.

Stark fue consciente de la mirada flamante que traía el hombre, quien no dudó ni un momento más y se quitó los vaqueros, dejándole ver su apretado bóxer y su clara y enorme erección marcada duramente por aquella tela blanca casi transparente. Comenzó a sentir mucha saliva de repente y tuvo que tragar. Un latigazo de calor se extendió por su columna con anticipación. Aquel hombre era en verdad sexy, joder. El rubio caminó tranquilamente hacia una pequeña maleta que seguramente había dejado ahí antes de hacer su asalto en la sala. Se encuclilló buscando algo y luego sonrió. Regresó con la pequeña maleta en una mano, y en la otra, tres trozos de cuerda de mediano tamaño. El castaño se removió, queriendo salir de aquello de repente. La bolsa fue depositada en un mueble al costado de su cama, mientras veía cómo Steve se ponía de rodillas en el colchón, frente a él.

Sin decir ninguna palabra le dio media vuelta con una facilidad inigualable gracias a su fuerza. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su espalda baja, haciendo consciente al castaño de su erección dura y palpitante sobre sus nalgas desnudas. Desató con cuidado los nudos que había hecho y sus manos quedaron por fin libres, enviándole corrientes de alivio por sus brazos entumecidos. Estuvo a punto de voltearse, pero el agarre firme que ejerció Steve sobre su nuca con una mano lo impidió.

—No te atrevas a pensar en huir. —le susurró con tono peligroso en el oído, mientras era él mismo quien volvía a darle la media vuelta. Se quitó de encima y Tony pudo desplomarse con gloria sobre el colchón. Sintió un tirón en su muñeca y se dio cuenta que Steve volvería a amarrarlo. Sus piernas fueron dobladas por debajo de sus rodillas hacia los lados, de forma que la muñeca izquierda alcanzara al tobillo izquierdo. Entonces el rubio volvió a atarlos juntos, dejándolo en una posición igual de dolorosa que la anterior. Tomó su mano derecha e hizo lo mismo, anudándola al tobillo derecho. Se dio cuenta que en aquella posición su espalda quedaba un tanto encorvada, y sus piernas abiertas, dejándole ver al otro toda su intimidad. Aquello le dio un ligero pánico e intentó cerrar las piernas, pero sus brazos dolieron. No era tan flexible para lograrlo. La soga restante fue anudada sobre su pecho, por arriba y por debajo de sus pectorales, haciéndolos resaltar entre las cuerdas junto a sus pezones irritados y la corbata por encima—. Me gusta más así. —murmuró viéndolo descaradamente.

Entonces acercó su pequeña maleta hasta tenerla al alcance de su mano y de ahí sacó un tubo de lubricante. Eso hizo que un espasmo lo recorriera por entero, presa de la anticipación. Steve sonrió y colocó una almohada en su espalda, de manera que Tony estuviese algo abierto y encorvado hacia él, pudiendo mirar lo que iba a hacerle. Totalmente abierto y a su merced. Entonces embardunó sus dedos con aquel líquido y lentamente los dirigió a su entrada, haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor. El castaño se removió debido a las sensaciones, sintiendo que algo comenzaba a hormiguear en su interior. Un dedo fue introducido con sutileza y después otro más lo acompañó. Los dejó un buen rato así, haciendo pequeños movimientos dentro de su canal, esperando que se adaptara para lo que vendría después. Quería tocar el punto que volvería loco a Stark, pero no era el momento aún. Cuando sintió las ligeras embestidas de las caderas de Tony hacia abajo, queriendo absorber más de sus dedos, fue que los retiró escuchando un gruñido disconforme. Aquello lo hizo sonreír con picardía.

—¿Sabes qué es esto? —cuestionó mientras sacaba un artefacto más de su bolsa. Tony abrió los ojos enormemente al contemplarlo, negando con la cabeza pero imaginándose hacia qué propósito iba. El rubio miró con detenimiento lo que había sacado. Bolas de diferentes tamaños—_desde la más pequeña hasta la más grande con un diámetro de 5 cm—_se extendían verticalmente unidas solamente por cordones realmente resistentes. Tony sintió que la sangre volvía a la parte de su anatomía donde más se veía. Estaba excitándose con la visión y la mirada depredadora de Steve. El rubio llenó de lubricante aquel objeto con movimientos insinuantes y se acercó a su cuerpo, notándolo ligeramente más tenso de lo normal. Repartió pequeños besos sobre el cuello, acompañados de mordiscos ligeros que disiparon la tensión que Tony sentía.

Con enorme lentitud y un movimiento constante e inexorable, fue introduciendo las bolas chinas una por una, escuchando jadeos ahogados por la mordaza. Las hundió con tanta facilidad que le costó creerlo. Vislumbró el rostro del castaño y no pudo sino deleitarse con las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca semi-abierta gracias a la mordaza. Se acercó sin poder resistirse y sacó la lengua, lamiendo desde la mandíbula hasta el contorno de sus labios a través de la bola, sugerentemente. Un jadeo ahogado resonó en el aire y se recordó que estaba haciendo otra cosa con él. Entonces volvió a sacar otro objeto de su bolsa, ésta vez un par de pinzas unidas con una cadena. Se acercó a los pectorales hinchados gracias a su amarre, y paseó la lengua por cada uno, saboreándolos, escuchando más jadeos ahogados. Sus dientes mordisquearon los brotes de carne oscuros y después se retiró, dejándoles como lubricante su saliva. Abrió las pinzas y los presionó con ellas, ante la atenta y extasiada mirada del castaño.

Tomó los cabellos castaños entre sus dedos, acariciando su nuca y empapándose del sudor ajeno por todo lo que le estaba haciendo. Su agarre se volvió un poco fuerte y tiró hacia tras, dejando a su merced el cuello perlado en sudor, que no resistió en degustar. Tony gimió ahogadamente cuando la otra mano bajó hasta su intimidad y comenzó a mover las bolas dentro de él. Jadeó y se revolvió, con el placer sofocándole los pensamientos. Su respiración se aceleró y mordió la bola que tenía en la boca, mientras sus caderas se mecían sin poder detenerlas por voluntad propia. Se agitó en cuanto tocaron un punto dentro de él, mientras que Steve devoraba con lamidas extensas y pequeñas succiones su cuello. Se le hizo eterno el tiempo que esas bolas se adentraron en él, mandándole escalofríos por toda la columna, pero se sintió vacío en cuando fueron retiradas de un solo movimiento, acompañadas de un sonido obsceno.

Steve se alejó lo suficiente para verlo directamente a los ojos. Aquellas azules gemas estaban veladas por el deseo, la lujuria que sentía. Y eso no hizo nada más que excitarlo, deseando que esa polla apretada en su bóxer estuviera dentro de él, partiéndolo en dos. Cuando el rubio se separó completamente de él y retiró la única prenda que portaba, Tony jadeó. Aquel miembro era… joder, era descomunal. Grueso, apuntando hacia su ombligo, con la cabeza roja cual cereza. Y él no quería hacer otra cosa que meterlo en su boca. Pasó la lengua por la bola de la mordaza, agradeciendo que Steve no pudiera ver ese movimiento. Lo deseaba, no importaba que fuese un extraño. No importaba que Loki lo hubiera contratado. Sólo quería que aquello continuase.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —le ronroneó, parado frente a la cama, tocando desvergonzadamente su erecto miembro, sus yemas presionando la larga extensión. Tony cerró las manos alrededor de sus tobillos, produciendo demasiada saliva que tuvo que tragar. Joder, la respuesta era sí—. Te está esperando. —volvió a murmurar, mientras regresaba a la misma posición de antes: de rodillas frente a sus piernas abiertas por el amarre. Tony pensó que lo penetraría ahí mismo, pero se equivocó. De la bolsa sacó otro consolador, éste más grueso que las bolas chinas, y algo dentro de su cuerpo se apretó, deseándolo dentro en ese instante. El rubio le sonrió, mientras lo acercaba a su propia lengua y lo lamía con los ojos entrecerrados y puestos en él, con un movimiento de su lengua tan sugestivo que casi hizo venirse a Stark ahí mismo, ante la visión tan erótica de ese hombre musculoso lamiendo aquel juguete sexual. Pasó la lengua una vez más por la punta de plástico flexible, y lo dirigió a la entrada del castaño. Lo introdujo con firmeza, arrancándole un gemido fuerte que murió en la mordaza. Acercó entonces sus labios gruesos a la oreja de Stark—. _Hmm_… tal parece que te gusta. ¿Te encantan las pollas grandes, Tony? ¿Soportarás la mía moviéndose en tu interior sin parar? —y con una risa ahogada ante su estremecimiento, bajó la cabeza y volvió a morder los pezones, con Tony jadeando. Sus palabras lo calentaban, lo llevaban a un nivel de lujuria hasta ahora desconocido.

Presionó el consolador un poco más adentro, hasta que estuvo bien colocado de forma que no pudiera salirse para lo que venía. Tony vislumbró—_gracias a la almohada que soportaba su espalda y que lo hacía estar un poco encorvado hacia enfrente—_que un cable delgado salía de la base del juguete, y en su extensión, un pequeño cuadrado rectangular con botones. Se preguntó lo que sería. Steve alargó la mano y sacó algo que descolocó por completo a Stark: una fusta. La extensión era un poco larga, delgada y negra, con una cinta para sostenerla. Y en el extremo izquierdo—_en la punta_—poseía una pequeña y regordeta tira de cuero aplanada. El estremecimiento que sintió calo profundo en sus huesos, enviándole una descarga que murió en su miembro erecto. Mordió la mordaza, tensando la mandíbula sin importarle que Steve pudiera saber el miedo que comenzaba a inundarlo. ¿Le pegaría? ¿Fuerte, duro? ¿Quería intimidarlo solamente? Porque si era así lo estaba consiguiendo. Rehuyó de sus ojos azules en cuanto éstos lo buscaron, seguramente para burlarse. Una risa fresca escapó de los otros labios, y él quiso estar desatado y propinarle un golpe por reírse de él descaradamente. Gruñó y se revolvió, pero una mano sobre su torso lo sostuvo firmemente en su lugar.

—No tengas miedo de esto, Tony. Estoy seguro que te gustará como todo lo que te he hecho. —murmuró, ésta vez manteniendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos calientes. Volvió a mover el consolador, metiéndolo un poco más en su interior si es que se podía, recordándole al castaño que lo tenía dentro. _Muy dentro._ Gimió y su cuerpo se destensó. Steve tomó el pequeño cuadro que yacía conectado por un cable al consolador, y miró divertido a Tony, con sus azules ojos velados por el deseo. Apretó un botón, y Stark abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintiendo aquel juguete vibrar en su interior, acompasado y leve—. Sabía que te encantaría. ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? Que cada botón es un nuevo nivel de placer, y no sólo eso, se moverá en tu interior. —sonrió tétricamente—. Veamos cuanto aguantas. —y entonces apretó el siguiente botón, haciendo que Tony se revolviera inconscientemente. Aquel enorme pene de goma vibraba y mandaba escalofríos en su interior, derritiéndolo poco a poco.

Vislumbró cómo volvió a tomar la fusta, paseándola por su pecho lentamente. El cuero rodeando los músculos de su vientre, directo a sus pezones. La corbata estaba medio puesta sobre su cuello todavía, movida hacia un lado. El sudor perlaba su cuello, sus brazos y su frente. Sus manos ansiosas firmemente atadas a sus tobillos. Steve besó bajo su ombligo y metió la lengua, simulando penetraciones y haciéndolo gemir. Con su dedo pulgar presionó el siguiente botón y una nueva descarga fue enviada a su cuerpo, arqueándolo contra el colchón al sentir cómo aquel miembro de goma comenzaba a ondularse lentamente en su interior. Steve no estaba mintiendo cuando se lo dijo, joder. Sus manos se apretaron, ansiosas de poder desatarse. Le lengua caliente del rubio se deslizó por los pliegues de su torso, mientras subía a sus pezones con las pinzas y los retiraba. Estaban rojos e hinchados gracias a las sogas, y él los lamió lentamente, reconfortándolos de la presión de las pinzas. Stark jadeó cuando un nuevo botón fue presionado y los movimientos ondulatorios en su interior fueron más rápidos. Steve se separó de su cuerpo, quedando nuevamente arrodillado frente a él. Acarició con su lengua la tira de cuero, viéndolo a los ojos y bajando la vista lentamente por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a la zona donde tenía metido el consolador, sin dejar de lamer aquella tira. El miembro de Tony ya goteaba las primeras perlas de líquido pre-seminal, manchando su torso. Steve sonrió y paseó suavemente la fusta por sus piernas, dándole una ligera palmada con la punta. Gimió con dolor y placer mezclados, un cumulo de emociones desconocidas en su cuerpo. La fusta se dirigió a su muslo interno y volvió a golpear, enviándole otro latigazo de placer. Mordió la bola que tenía sobre los labios, pasando la lengua por la misma. Sus caderas comenzaron a ondearse al compás del consolador cuando éste fue ascendido a un nuevo nivel, incapaz de controlar el placer que lo absorbía. Su miembro chocaba contra su ingle por los movimientos que estaba haciendo, mientras el líquido que anunciaba su orgasmo salía de su punta. Steve bajó la mirada y luego sonrió, sacando algo de la bolsa.

—Oh, Tony, no te correrás. Al menos no todavía. —y tomó lo que parecía ser una liguilla, abriéndola entre sus yemas, y estirándola, viéndolo jadear y retorcerse bajo su cuerpo—. Probablemente no sepas qué es, así que te lo diré. Es un anillo para el pene, está hecho como una pulsera sólida. La mejor parte es que evitará que te corras. —y sin esperar una objeción, la colocó de un movimiento rápido en la base del miembro del castaño, frustrando su deseo de correrse. Tony gimió con dolor al sentir la sangre arremolinarse ahí, donde había puesto la pulsera fría. Joder, ¡no! Estaba a punto de venirse, diez segundos más y lo habría logrado, pero Steve tenía otros planes para él. Comenzó a ondearse un poco más rápido, queriendo llegar al orgasmo, sin conseguirlo. El placer seguía bullendo por su cuerpo, a borbotones. El rubio se lamió los labios, y con la fusta en mano, dirigió su próximo golpe a los irritados pezones del castaño. Stark gimió, y volvió a hacerlo cuando el próximo golpe cayó sobe su otro pezón. Una y otra vez sin contemplación, mientras sentía que la cabeza se le nublaba por el placer y el dolor conjugados. Las sogas parecieron cobrar vida, quemando la piel de sus pectorales y sus muñecas y tobillos.

Steve dejó de golpearlo, para volver a arrodillarse, tomando el líquido pre-seminal que había fluido de su punta y untándolo en sus dedos, mientras ellos bajaban por su dura extensión, haciendo a Tony vibrar. El calor estaba agolpado en sus mejillas y orejas, mordiendo la mordaza mientras observaba a Steve masturbarse frente a él, con su poderoso miembro aclamando su interior que era llenado por un consolador vibrante y en movimiento. El jadeo de Steve hizo que su punta volviera a mojarse con liquido pre-seminal, viendo esa gran mano moverse de arriba-abajo y presionando con el pulgar la punta húmeda y roja. Tragó saliva y se dio cuenta que ella se había comenzado a escurrir por las comisuras de sus labios, cosquilleándole la barbilla y luego el cuello. Se revolvió moviendo más insistentemente sus caderas, demostrándole a Steve que lo quería dentro. El rubio gimió ésta vez más alto, acelerando el movimiento de su miembro endurecido y palpitante. Sus ojos azules fijos en su cuerpo, en sus movimientos, en las sogas, los pezones, la saliva escurrida, su rostro sonrojado. _Joder. _Quería follarlo ya, partirlo en dos y oírlo sollozando su nombre, verlo estremecerse entre sus brazos, y… gruñó ahogadamente mientras se mecía hacia delante tensando su cuerpo y luego liberándolo, y su semen se esparcía en el torso desnudo de Tony. Él se estremeció ante el contacto con la caliente sustancia pegajosa, mientras sus ojos expectantes no perdían visión de la cara de Steve, contraída por el placer de llegar a la cima. Su punta mojada hizo contacto con el pecho de Rogers cuando él medio se desplomó entre sus piernas. Sus ojos azules lo encontraron y volvió a la posición de siempre—_de rodillas frente a él—_y para sorpresa de Tony, con su miembro subiendo nuevamente como la espuma. ¿Había tomado _viagra_, o qué carajos?

Sus gemas como el cielo bajaron por su miembro lentamente, hasta fijarse en el anillo que seguía conteniendo su placer. Stark pensó que lo quitaría por fin, pero lo ignoró y siguió bajando la vista hasta dar con su entrada. Dios, quería liberarse ya. Contrajo su interior, logrando que el consolador en movimiento se saliera un poco, y volviendo a repetir el movimiento hasta que estuvo casi fuera hasta la mitad. Escuchó el leve zumbido del vibrador, mientras una larga sonrisa se posaba en los labios del rubio. Lo terminó de sacar finalmente, haciéndolo jadear con frustración al sentirse de repente vacío. Abrió más sus piernas y besó el interior de sus muslos, acercándose cada vez más a su entrada. Finalmente se alejó y posicionó su miembro, pero sin meterlo, sólo presionando levemente.

—¿Lo quieres dentro? —no obtuvo respuesta, pero los ojos ansiosos de Tony y sus manos apretadas en sus tobillos con fuerza, le hicieron saber que la respuesta era un sí. Sonrío hacia el castaño—. Entonces ven por él. —y Stark no resistió más y comenzó a ondearse hacia abajo, sintiendo la punta mojada enterrándose poco a poco en su interior. Jadeó ante la frustración de que no era suficiente e intentó moverse más, logrando sólo con eso sacar la punta. Gruñó exasperado mientras Steve reía ligeramente. Tomó su propio semen del torso de Tony y lo untó en su miembro, masturbándose un poco antes de penetrar firmemente al castaño. Había tenido dentro un consolador y unas bolas chinas, por lo tanto no necesitaba sus dedos como preparación. Fue testigo de cómo Tony jadeó ahogadamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, empezando a ondear sus caderas sin esperar. El rubio retiró con una mano la mordaza, haciendo que Tony moviera la mandíbula para acoplarse ante la sensación que le quedó, mientras la saliva escurría nuevamente por las comisuras de sus labios. Lo vio tragar duramente y relamerse los labios cuando una de sus manos apretó la cadera del otro, deteniéndolo— ¿Cómo lo quieres Tony? ¿Lento, dulce? ¿Prefieres que te parta en dos, que te haga chillar y rogar por más? —un dedo se paseó travieso por su pecho, enviándole una descarga, mientras sus labios sellados intentaban no gemir—. Podría atarte a la cama, quizá con esa corbata tuya y las sogas de tus manos. O podrías montarme. Poder verte moviéndote encima de mí, auto-penetrándote por lo que has estado deseando tanto tiempo. —las palabras obscenas se deslizaban de sus labios sin poder detenerlas, ante la intensa mirada color chocolate. Entonces ese dedo bajó hasta su miembro y acarició la erección hasta descender a la base y quitar la pulsera. Tony gimió, pero un pulgar oprimió la punta, impidiéndole de nueva cuenta correrse—. Dime qué es lo que quieres, porque no soy un adivino. —y deslizó sus labios por el torso, lamiendo los restos de su propio semen, subiendo un poco más hacia los pezones, acunándolos con su lengua, haciendo una parada en sus clavículas prominentes, chupándolas y mordiendo ligeramente.

—Ahh.. —gimió sin poder contenerse. Mordió su labio inferior mientras debatía una batalla interna entre su orgullo y el placer. ¿Qué era más importante? Obviamente su orgullo, pero entre cuatro paredes y a punto de explotar eso no le importó. Nadie más lo sabría aparte de él y Steve. Así que paseó con sugerencia la lengua por su labios viendo aquellos devoradores ojos azules, y murmuró:—. A ti…_oh_, _Steve_, _por favor_… —y su pecho se contrajo con su respiración irregular cuando Steve se balanceó encima.

Suficiente. No podía esperar más. No con ese tono de súplica empleado sólo para persuadirlo. Tomó su cintura en un abrazo y se adentró lo más profundo que pudo, escuchando un jadeo en su cuello, caliente. Se mordió la esquina del labio al sentir ese interior apretado a su alrededor, y comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza, jalando al cuerpo del castaño hacia abajo cada vez que él entraba. Tony gemía, mientras el sudor resbalaba por su frente, y sus manos se apretaban más alrededor de sus tobillos. Se frotaba contra Stark intensamente, para que así la erección de Tony quedara atrapada entre sus cuerpos, usando cada fuerte embestida para frotarla, escuchando los jadeos y gemidos ahogados que escapaban de la boca del castaño. Entonces, sin parar el movimiento constante que tenía sobre el otro cuerpo, desató las sogas que retenían las piernas y manos del otro, haciéndolo suspirar de alivio. Alzó una pierna poniéndola sobre su hombro sintiendo la otra en su cadera, presionando, mientras volvía a embestir sintiéndolo más profundo ahora. Stark jadeó en respuesta, mientras sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas con fuerza. Su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos vidriosos. Joder, aquella vista era única. Tony llevó su mano derecha a su erección desatendida por el cambio de posición, comenzando a frotarla insistentemente. Una mano retiró la suya abruptamente, mientras Steve entrecerraba los ojos.

—Puedes correrte sin necesidad de masturbarte, Tony. —le provocó contra su boca. Lo besó con ardor, mordiéndolo con fuerza, tirando de su cabello con posesividad mientras no dejaba de moverse en su interior. La voz del rubio se convirtió en un ronroneo bajo, y un cosquilleo recorrió la piel de Tony seguido de una súbita ola de excitación—. Sé que puedes hacerlo, _mgh_… Sé que el sonido de mi voz te pone cachondo. Deberías verte ahora. Estás, _ahhh_… increíble. Tan apretado, tan sudoroso, tan jadeante. —sus labios abarcaron el lóbulo de su oreja. Sus movimientos fuertes, concisos dentro de él.

—_¡Joder no-!_ No sigas… _ahhh, S-Steve_… —no podía contenerse, simplemente era inevitable que los gemidos escaparan de su boca de una forma tan vergonzosa. Apretó sus labios, pero no podía evitar que jadeos ahogados llenaran su habitación. Tony no podía creer que le estuviese haciendo todo aquello. O que él lo disfrutara tanto. Stark se mordió el labio inferior y no pudo retener el sollozo quebrado que se le escapó cuando el rubio volvió a alcanzar aquella zona concreta mágica y diminuta.

—Mírate. Estás a punto y lo único que estoy tocando es _esto_, _hmm_… —hizo un énfasis en la palabra al tiempo que friccionaba intensamente la próstata el moreno con la punta de su pene, logrando que Tony prácticamente gritase entre sollozos de placer, para su humillación. Gimió como un auténtico animal ante aquella demostración de dominio que sintió como una de las experiencias más eróticas de su vida. Cuando más firme se movía el ojiazul en su interior, más perdía Tony de sí mismo. Estaba gimiendo, jadeando ahogadamente, y no le importaba en absoluto. Cada vez que alcanzaba su próstata se acercaba más y más a limite. Todo lo que Steve estaba desatando con aquel increíble miembro ascendió rápidamente con sensaciones cada vez más abrumadoras. Mas jadeos y gemidos siguieron escurriéndose de sus labios con cada entrecortada respiración, sus músculos empezaron a experimentar brutales espasmos que le hicieron tensarse sobre la cama, con cada célula e su ser expandiéndose con puro éxtasis. Steve dejó que la pierna de Tony cayera sobre las sabanas al sentir la presión tan deliciosamente dolorosa en su interior, tomándolo de las caderas y embistiendo con más fuerza hasta lograr que la cama se moviera junto con ellos.

Tony repentinamente tomó aire y contuvo el aliento. Sus rodillas se quedaron rígidas al igual que sus brazos, y sus pies se clavaron entre las sabanas. Finalmente, dejó que el placer lo dominara y sucumbió ante un segundo orgasmo más intenso que el primero. El ardor acumulado dentro de él escapó a borbotones de su miembro esparciéndose sobre su propio torso con una fuerza arrasadora. Un gemido salió de sus labios al sentir por fin la liberación, con la respiración agitada y viendo aun luces de colores sobre sus parpados cerrados. Steve jadeó al sentirlo tan apretado, saliendo de su interior y dándole media vuelta con rapidez. Abrió sus nalgas con una mano y metió su pene entre la hendidura, friccionando cada vez más fuerte y profundo, sin penetrarlo, pero sintiendo aquella carne firme cerrarse a su alrededor. Tomó con cada mano una nalga y las estrujó con fuerza, escuchando un nuevo jadeo del cuerpo inerte de Tony, el cual se movió hacia abajo para friccionarse en un delicioso embiste fantasma, y él no pudo soportarlo más, esparciendo su espesa esencia sobre las nalgas y espalda baja del otro.

Steve se desplomó sobre el otro sin importarle llenarse de semen. Sus nalgas calientes hicieron contacto con su ingle, y depositó un tierno beso sobre la nuca sudorosa del castaño, mientras se movía hacia un lado. Ambos regularon sus respiraciones poco a poco, dejando que un silencio pesara entre ellos sin llegar a ser incómodo. Tony, todavía de pecho contra las sabanas, giró su cabeza hasta toparse con sus ojos azules, mirándolo también. Stark le miraba sin ver, con los ojos entrecerrados, los labios algo hinchados y la dulce placidez de alguien que ha recibido más placer del que pudiera imaginar. Steve contempló su cuerpo desnudo, sus muñecas y tobillos rojos por el amarre, el pecho subiendo y bajando, su cabello despeinado. Le pareció perfecto.

—Le debía un favor personal a Thor desde hace tiempo… así que Loki me contó sobre ti, y me pidió que viniera y te hiciera pasar una noche perfecta. —masculló, mientras pasaba sus antebrazos por debajo de su nuca y se acomodaba mejor. Tony no le había preguntado nada aun, pero se sintió en la obligación de decirlo, de todos modos—. Al principio no acepté, porque era algo… yo nunca he hecho esto con alguien más. —aceptó, cerrando los ojos y escuchando un gruñido de protesta mientras Tony parecía volver a la realidad.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó con la voz algo ronca a causa de sus gemidos anteriores, y carraspeó para librarse de la sensación de vergüenza que se instaló en su interior. Estaban desnudos, no había nada más de qué avergonzarse.

—Solamente lo hice porque planeaba hablar contigo y contarte sobre eso, ponernos de acuerdo quizá para persuadir a Loki de que su plan sí había surtido efecto. Pero cuando te vi entrar… no pude resistirme. —admitió—. Así que lo hice.

—Estuvo bastante bien, entonces. —Steve rio bajito. Tony se acomodó en la misma posición que su compañero, sintiendo un pequeño calambre por la columna a causa del ejercicio anterior. No se permitió hacer ninguna mueca—Sexo inolvidable contigo, vaya sorpresa. —sonrió cuando los ojos azules se posaron en él, pero Stark estaba concentrado mirando el techo de su habitación—. Cuando te conocí hace un año me pareciste alguien soso, sin ninguna cosa especial que pudiera salvar de ti. Fuiste muy cortés conmigo a pesar de mis bromas en aquella fiesta, y eso me molestó aún más. —quizá el sexo lo había vuelto sincero, pero qué más daba. Rogers no parecía enojado, de todas formas.

—También me caíste mal. Eras tan excéntrico y tan sarcástico. —sonrió levantando la comisura de sus labios—. Después de aquella fiesta no quise volver a verte nunca. —pero aquello era mentira, y él lo sabía. Lo había atrapado desde el momento en que lo vio entrar, con aquella pose tan insolente, pisando y saludando a todos. Su porte, sus ojos. Lo deseó desde le primer momento en que lo vio. Durante todo ese jodido año soñó con tenerlo en su cama, y ahora lo había hecho realidad.

—Supongamos que te creo. —se burló, mientras se daba media vuelta y acariciaba el pecho de Steve con su dedo índice. Su palma se posó lentamente sobre su pectoral izquierdo, sintiendo bajo su tacto el pezón endurecido. Steve le miró con una sonrisa cómplice. Quería más, quería todo de ese rubio— ¿Qué contenía el sobre que estaba en mi mesilla? —pero Steve no respondió—. Loki me las pagará, de todas formas. —susurró, volviendo a pasar su dedo juguetonamente por su hombro y pecho.

—Házmelo saber, por favor. —y entonces desvió la mirada y se alejó poco a poco del contacto, sorprendiendo a Tony. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomó su bóxer que había quedado gloriosamente cerca. Se los puso y se levantó, subiéndolos y buscando su pantalón por la habitación. Encontró su playera negra y se la pasó por el cuello, bajándola en un sensual movimiento hasta ponérsela correctamente, ante la atenta vista chocolate que repasaba su cuerpo desde las sabanas. Su pantalón fue abrochado y de repente estaba totalmente vestido. Volvió al costado de Tony y se sentó sobre la cama, poniéndose el calzado con rapidez. Entonces se irguió aún sentado y se pasó las manos por el corto cabello rubio, acomodándolo.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? —una voz susurrante se apretó contra su oído, a la vez que la lengua caliente de Tony se paseaba lentamente por los alrededores. Su respiración tranquila en su nuca le mandó un latigazo por la columna, a la vez que las manos ansiosas recorrían su pecho de forma descendente, hasta dejarlas sobre su entrepierna. El calor del cuerpo desnudo contrario traspasaba la tela de su ropa. Demasiado tentador. Se encogió de hombros calmando las nuevas ideas que tenía para poner en práctica con ese castaño engreído. Una mano tiró suavemente de sus cabellos hacia atrás, haciendo que su nuca se recargara en el hombro de Tony, mientras éste se inclinaba hacia delante para besarlo con pasión. Sus lenguas se encontraron, jugueteando traviesamente, mientras Steve posaba una mano en la mejilla de Tony, con comodidad. Mordieron sus labios, y se aferraron a lo que habían sentido en la cama. Steve se separó lentamente, huyendo a los latidos de su corazón. Sólo había sido sexo, sólo eso y nada más.

Tomó sus cosas y las devolvió a la pequeña maleta negra, sin importarle que estuvieran sucias. Tony lo observó desde su posición, sintiéndose de repente rechazado. Algo en un interior se cerró al ver la intención de aquel hombre por marcharse. ¿Lo dejaría así? Que se fuera. Una parte de él le gritaba que no importaba realmente, porque era algo que se volvería a repetir. Otra parte de susurraba que al menos le pidiera su número telefónico. No era una persona cualquiera. Y estaba seguro que no volvería a encontrar aquellos fuertes brazos, aquella cálida sonrisa, y esos ojos intensamente azules en nadie más. A cada paso que Steve daba hacia la puerta, algo en su interior se removía. Pasó saliva y suspiró. ¿Qué más podía pasar? Su orgullo se había ido en esa sesión de sexo salvaje.

—Te llamaré. —habló un poco fuerte para que fuera escuchado. Steve se detuvo justo antes de tomar la perilla, volviendo el rostro sobre su hombro fuerte para mirarlo detenidamente algunos segundos. Ambos sabían que Loki tenía el número telefónico de Steve, así que sería fácil conseguirlo. Él le sonrió y Tony regresó el gesto, ampliamente.

—Estaré esperando por ello, Stark. —miró su cuerpo desnudo, reluciendo entre las sabanas. Despeinado, con los ojos expectantes y las manos ceñidas a sus rodillas. Era tan guapo con esa barba, esa nariz. Joder, Tony Stark era perfecto. Así que debatiéndose mentalmente entre la línea del placer con los sentimientos, finalmente abrió la puerta y la cerró a su espalda. El castaño se quedó ahí tumbado, esperando a que el otro volviera, pero eso no pasó. Se sintió un tanto desilusionado, pero no por eso menos satisfecho con lo que había pasado. Loki tendría un gran regalo de cumpleaños, y no estaba siendo sarcástico. Enviarle un hombre así… joder.

Se acostó en su cama y se tapó con una sábana, aun sabiendo que no era necesario al estar solo en su departamento. No pudo evitar que una ola de vergüenza se apoderara de él al recordar todo. Él gimiendo, revolviéndose. No era bueno para su ego, pero no le importó. Siempre y cuando fuera Steve, claro. Porque estaba seguro que ese rubio no contaría nada a nadie acerca de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Se veía tan posesivo para con él, que seguramente sería reservado en ese tipo de información.

Sonrió inconscientemente al rememorar sus últimas palabras_. "Te llamaré",_ qué estúpido y desesperado había sonado. Y sin embargo, aquella frase aseguraba otro encuentro—_o muchos más—_con Steve Rogers. ¿Debería ir comprando algunos juguetes? Probablemente sí.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben que los reviews hacen felices a los autores *u*_

_¡Un beso enorme!_


End file.
